Same Difference
by chrihstie
Summary: Discontinued.
1. An Unusual Encounter

**Same Difference.**

* * *

**Synopsis:  
**Parallel worlds exist alongside each other. They contain different versions of people. Sometimes, they're completely different. And rarely, a different gender.  
**Hibari Kyona** had always thought that the only person she could ever like, would be herself- she didn't mean literally. She wasn't too sure what she meant now that she was standing in front of Hibari Kyoya, a man that was supposedly herself.  
**Hibari Kyoya** had always thought that the only person that there was no one he could truly get along with. Only he understood himself. Only he would be the fitting person to spar with. Though now that he was glaring at Hibari Kyona, he was not too sure what to think anymore. She was not him, not exactly. She was more expressive than he would ever be. Though she was just as bloodthirsty, as brusque, and as blunt. He wasn't too sure what she was. Him- but not him.  
They were not each other's halves for they were complete without each other. But perhaps together, they were something more.

_"I don't think you know but, people are different, shaped through experiences. We may technically be the same person, but we are not the same." _

_"If we fall in love, would that be considered narcissism?" _

* * *

**A/N: **I found this very.. interesting to write and I'm pretty glad I came up with it. I've seen some TYL 18 x 18 fics but that's about it LOL. I hope you guys will like it too. I'm sorry if Hibari Kyoya tends to seem slight OOC? But I'll try my best to keep him in character. Kyona isn't exactly like Kyoya because they were raised differently and they went through different experiences that shaped who they are. So Kyona is basically my OC.  
Kyona is more like TYL Kyoya in my opinion. More thoughtful, more teasing. Talks a bit more, gives respect to those who deserve it. Still blood thirsty and demanding but a bit more reasonable.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR (I can only wish). I don't own my cover photo either.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

POV: Third Person (Limited) ; Sawada Tsunayoshi

Tsuna looked back and forth nervously. He had no idea what was going on. Two sets of the same shade of steel blue eyes glared at each other. Heck, Tsuna could FEEL the electrifying static of rivalry… And it was horrifying.

"Who do you think you are, herbivore?" Hibari hissed.

"Herbivore? What is that supposed to mean?" she glared back. Her arms rose to cross over her chest. She was dressed in a black sailor like uniform with a red bow and a red stripes. She had black mid length hair and steel blue eyes- and guts of steel. "Move it."

"Oh? You wish to get bitten to death?"

"Bitten to what? Tacky," she mumbled, idly adjusting some armband on her sleeve.

"Hiiiieee! Please stop! Are you a transfer-" Tsuna jumped back barely as a tonfa whipped out- But it wasn't Hibari's. It was the girl's.

Hibari narrowed his eyes even further and Tsuna's eyes widened even bigger, if that was possible. "I never gave you permission to use my weapons," he said as he drew out his own.

"Yours? What gives you the right to own them?" One foot slid back as she got into a stance. Hibari into the same exact stance. "And I don't remember giving you permission to use weapons on school ground, which is strictly forbidden."

Why does that reasoning sound oddly the same as... Hibari's.

"The disciplinary committee can do what it wants," Hibari replied before abruptly lunging at her.

"My reasoning exactly," she smirked, blocking his attack.

"Wao," he said sarcastically as his smirk matched hers.

"Impressive," she muttered to herself before swinging the other tonfa in an under-arc- only to be blocked by his other one.

"WHAT, IS GOING ON?" Tsuna exclaimed to no one in particular, the two were deaf to him (luckily) and all the students were already in class (luckily for them).

Reborn jumped onto his shoulder out of no where, eyeing the situation with amusement.

"Reborn!" Tsuna's tone grew distressed.

"Interesting," Reborn mused.

There were too many noises. Clanks, insults- The two were going at it head to head. No one was giving an inch away and Tsuna is gaping as to how someone is holding up against Hibari.

"Not bad," Hibari smirked.

She returned a smirk that looked… disturbingly similar. "Hn." And a noise that _sounded_ oddly familiar.

* * *

**…** "How long has it been?" Tsuna mumbled miserably. Not to mention Tsuna was late, been late, but Hibari was too endorsed in the fight to even yell at him. He should leave. Well, he wanted to leave. But Reborn made him stay for some reason that would probably get him killed later.

"Thirty minutes," Reborn said with a smirk.

"THIRTY?!" Tsuna screeched. The brown haired boy returned his attention back to the two raven haired teens, still going at it. They didn't even break a sweat yet. Tonfa against tonfa.

Reborn finally hopped down to walk in the middle of the fight once the two jumped back for distance.

Reborn turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Kyona..." she answered as she lowered her tonfas, the armband visible for Tsuna to read now- Discipline. "Hibari Kyona."

…"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelled loudly. Hibari- No, Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly parted. "Two Hibari-sans?!" It was then that Tsuna realized everything that was similar to Hibari Kyoya. Even their nose, and their mouths- There were small differences. She was definitely more feminine (and beautiful), her eyes were a bit bigger and her features weren't as sharp.

"I thought so," Reborn smirked.

"Reborn! You knew-"

"No. I only guessed," Reborn said to Tsuna before turning to Hibari- No, Kyona. "I don't think this 'world' is yours," Reborn said simply, shocking all of them.

"What are you saying, Reborn?!"

"Does this world seem unfamiliar to you?" Reborn ignored Tsuna's question to push his own.

Hibari Kyona straightened up as she looked around before frowning when her steel blue gaze rested on Tsuna. "Ah, that would explain why Sawada Tsunayoshi is such a pipsqueak here."

Tsuna's eye twitched but he didn't say anything.

"And a strange person that could pass for my cousin- no, a brother. Not to mention," she glanced around before pointing to the school. "We decided to remodel the school a bit."

"She didn't notice before?!" Tsuna muttered to himself.

"You seem more talkative than Hibari Kyoya here," Reborn said.

She shrugged. "You asked me a question I'm willing to answer, so I'll answer it."

"Do you know how you ended up here?"

She frowned. "I was just walking to school after taking care of some delinquents."

"But then you arrived here."

"Yes."

"From my guess, though it sounds unbelievable.. You are Hibari Kyoya in a different world."

"That's crazy talk, Reborn!" But there were too many strange things happening around Tsuna lately for him to dismiss this.

"Your parents' name?"

She frowned. "Hibari Akane, mother. Hibari Kyosuke, father." Kyoya shifted slightly and anyone could tell that she was right.

"Date of birth and time?" Reborn asked.

"May 5th, born at 7:30 AM around," she stated with a bored expression.

"Same with you?" Reborn turned to Hibari Kyoya who only made a 'hn' noise.

"What if they are long lost twins?" Tsuna suggested in a vain attempt. _Anything_ to make this sound or even look ordinary.

"I don't have a twin. And anyways, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If I had a twin, you must too. Because to me, you were a female. Unless you liked to cross dress."

"..." Tsuna was too shocked to say anything.

"I don't care who you are. You are trespassing," Kyoya interrupted, getting ready to start another fight.

"Trespassing 'worlds' is not of my choice. But technically, I am a student. As you are- Well. Technically we are both supposed to be in high school, are we not?" she smirked to his opposing frown. "Though if I'm trespassing, wouldn't that go the same for you?"

The girl passed by Reborn to stand in front of her other self. He looked down at her since he was taller, only by a bit.

He scoffed, eyes glancing down at the armband though it red and white instead of yellow. "There can only be one prefect."

She shrugged. "Then, you can have it."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Tsuna was also astonished. "Y-You don't want it?" Tsuna asked meekly.

Her gaze alone was enough to make the smaller boy tense up. "No. As long as I get a position as student council president. Disciplinary committee leader, that's only my second position."

Kyona merely turned around and walked, hitting against Kyoya's shoulder on purpose. But before she got any further, his hand slapped down onto her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Where do you think you're going?"

She hit his hand away, eyes narrowed for a short moment that she looked back. "To secure my position," she replied with a smirk before continuing down her path. "Since I don't know how long I'll be here." she called back without another glance in their direction.

"Well this will be fun," Reborn said once he landed back onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna expected Hibari Kyoya to chase after the offending girl too but he only watched as she left, an amused smirk on his lips.

Now Tsuna was scared, _very scared_. By the fact that Kyoya was interested and by the fact that _there were two Hibari's in town_. And he couldn't even handle one!

"Hn." The female stopped. Tsuna tensed when she turned back and eyed him with an icy gaze.

At the same time, Kyoya's attention shifted onto him. Oh no-

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are late to class**," they both said at once, their expressions turning dark.

"HIIIIEEEEEE," Tsuna shrieked, unsure if he would be able to make a run for it. A smug smile for Reborn told him that he'd get hurt one way or another.

The two Hibari's looked at each for a moment until Kyona sighed. "I have a position to secure. You take this one."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"Right, then let's call it a mutual cooperation. Or just a decision. What's mine is yours." And she left.

Kyoya scoffed but said no more. Oh, he won't be doing any talking- his tonfas will. And Tsuna was going to be in a conversation of hurt.

Before Tsuna died, he realized hell was a much better place, absent of the devil(s). It was because he realized true hell was- well, what seems to be the two Hibari's getting along. Or well, at least mutual agreements.

* * *

POV: Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyona

The metal door creaked as she opened it, hitting the girl with a chilly breeze as she stepped out onto the rooftop. The warm sunlight bathed her in its rays and the short lived chill was long forgotten. Kyona made her way over to the railing and leaned over it, looking down at the peaceful town. The beautiful sight of which she committed to memory long ago, a painted canvas in her mind. She knew it like the back of her mind.

Could this really be a different world? Though too many strange things had already happened, she wouldn't really doubt this one. The town looked the same. As far as she could see, some of the houses were a different color or the lawn was slightly off. She supposed she could believe all of this was real. She wasn't stupid- though, she wasn't too sure if she was sane.

The footsteps from behind drew her attention, turning away from the town behind her now. "I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?" The low voice belonging to Hibari- what was it.. Kyoya?

"Hibari Kyona," she answered casually but he narrowed his eyes.

"You are not related to me," he stated matter of factually.

Kyona cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if being you in another world counts as related," she said.

"You are _not_ me," he hissed, lips curving into a frown as he continued walking towards her.

"Then, why don't you explain this?"

"There is nothing to explain. You are an impersonator."

She scoffed, unsure how she could get him to understand. Though she didn't really care for his understanding. Perhaps she should just beat it into him. That'd save more time except it'd be more trouble. But she wasn't too sure she'd mind. He was worth a good fight.

"You don't care for words. Would you care for a fight instead?" she smirked, a clear challenge a Hibari in any world would never give up.

He returned the expression, drawing out his tonfas without a second thought. "I see that you have _some_ taste."

She only let out a quiet 'hn' before dashing at him.

* * *

"You're capable," he breathed.

She shrugged, straightening down her black skirt. They fought for.. awhile. Head to head, tonfa to tonfa. They were matched evenly. But he was more tired. She had more training. 'Training', the bucking horse said. But it wasn't like she needed it. Kyona placed her tonfas back down at her side, finding their battle to be enough- _for now_.

"Done already?" The male frowned.

"There is a student council meeting and I have a position to secure," Kyona replied. The guy only scoffed but he didn't stop her when she walked away, closing the door behind his smirk and the very obvious glint in his eyes. She supposed her expression mirrored his. After all, she had just met someone _very_ interesting.

* * *

POV: Third Person (Slight Omniscent)

Kyona slid the door open right before the meeting started, drawing all fearful eyes up at her.

"Um, we're in a meeting-"

"Which one of you is the president?" she asked simply, though her question sounded more like a demand than anything.

"M-Me," a lanky teen sidestepped a desk to walk up to her, pushing up his glasses nervously. "I'm Hatake Minori-"

"Give me your position," she interrupted with a brusque demand.

"Excuse me-"

She grabbed the collars of his white dress shirt, pulling him closer to her so that their eyes meet and everyone gasped. "I want your position as student council meeting."

"I-I'm not sure I could do that-"

"And I'm not sure you have a choice," Kyona smirked as she pulled out a tonfa, carried on a strap at her thighs. She pressed it close to his face, stinging it with cold metal. He visibly and audibly gulped upon the sight of it. Everyone in the room froze.

"P-Please don't hurt me-!"

"Hurry up," a low voice from behind spoke as he entered. All eyes turned to Hibari Kyoya, most feared person in school- perhaps, until he had to share the spot. "I'm losing patience."

Kyona scoffed upon the sight of him before turning back to the student council member, chilling the poor guy with her steel gray eyes. Now two sets of that cold color was on him and he wished the ground swallowed him up then and there. Better that than being buried by Hibari Kyoya or the unknown girl that gave off the same chilling presence.

"A-As you wish, m'am," is all he could say after his eyes flitted to Hibari Kyoya who didn't seem to care one bit about this scenario- meaning he was fine with it.

She nodded with a smirk before letting him go in which he stumbled back on weak legs. "I, Hibari Kyona-" cue dramatic gasps and whispers that were shut up rather quickly with an icy gaze. "Will now be student council president. Hatake Minori, you will be vice- adjust the rest of the positions, I don't care. You may lead the meetings and what not but I have an ultimate say over what goes on." Her gaze didn't only rest on him, no, it lingered upon the whole room like a threat. "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone shrunk except for the head of the disciplinary chair who merely took his position at the window, leaning onto it. Small nods united throughout the room and Hibari Kyona was satisfied. The raven haired girl tucked her tonfa back in and took her position on the other side of the room.

**...**

"Eh?! The spacious reception room is being used by one committee? What gives?!" This girl exclaimed as she clutched her paper and pushed it up closer to her face as if she couldn't see something a few inches away.

The teen next to her paled as she whispered something sharply but audibly to almost everyone in the room, including the two prefects. "Hey, _shhhhh_. That's the disciplinary committee's. Hibari-san's."

The female prefect shifted slightly as her eyes fell upon the other one, both their arms folded in front of their chests. Kyoya slowly regarded her with slowly opening eyes and a smirk.

"H-Hibari-san! I'm sorry! I apologize!" The girl who made a terrible mistake bowed several times.

The prefect she was apologizing to only smirked, satisfied that she knew well who she was dealing with. "Then, you may continue," he said simply.

**"WE WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS." **A group of students with matching headbands chanted together.

"What are you, the friendship committee?" The male prefect's smirk faded into what seemed like a neutral expression. Though whoever knew of the terror can only assume he was plotting the demise of the unfortunate group... and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**"WE FIGHT FOR EQUALITY."**

"_Shut. Up_." A cold feminine voice froze all of them with stunned expressions. Their heads mechanically turned towards the female prefect in the corner, faces full of fear. "Continue with the meeting, _quietly_," the last part was emphasized and thrown over to the frozen solid committee as she shot another glare in their direction.

The friendship committee's faces dropped as their volumes dwindled down, giving small bows and taking their places.

She sighed and pressed her back against the wall again, gazing out into the window near her instead of focusing on the rest of the meeting. Kyoya, on the other hand, was eyeing the meeting but he, too, was not focused. Like everyone expected, he had _plans_ for the friendship committee.

* * *

POV: Third Person (limited) ; Hibari Kyona

The two of them were now walking down the hallway, collecting many stares as they walked by. Though no one dared to whisper and crowds were usually scattered by a glare one of the Hibari's.

"And why are you following me?" Kyoya grumbled.

"I'm walking beside you," she pointed out. "Besides, I want the reception room too."

"It's _mine_."

"What's yours is mine."

He stopped abruptly, eyes narrowing. "No. It isn't."

She ignored his pause and continued walking down the hallway, knowing full well where the room is without him. It was a different world but the school's structure was basically the same. Soon she heard his footsteps behind her, hurried and fast. He might attack her from behind, she reasoned but she slowed as she got closer to it.

"The door is open," she stated to no one in particular.

Kyoya probably dropped the idea of attacking her and walked past her, into the room. He scanned the surrounding shortly before casually leaning onto the doorway and Kyona rolled her eyes.

"These watchdogs are useless," the male prefect grumbled. She frowned upon the heap of them lying disgracefully on the floor. Even in this world, they still had their tacky matching hairstyles. Amazing.

Kyona looked around the reception room. A yellowish couch, a dark wooden desk, and a black leather chair. Some cabinets, some drawers. A pretty spacious room and the same office she used in her own world. Supposed they really had the same ideas and the same taste.

"You people. Who are you?" Kyoya glared with a frown to the small crowd in front of him. Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi- and Reborn. She could catch the little brown spikes of hair from the couch and figured that must be Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Well, it didn't matter who they were. They were _dead_, and that's all that matters now that they invaded the reception room.

"He's Hibari Kyoya," the tallest teen mused. Shortly Kyona pondered over the fact that mother once said if she had a boy, she would name him 'Kyoya'. "But…" Yamamoto's attention moved over to the girl behind the male prefect. "I never knew he had a ...twin?"

The two of them shifted slightly at the sound of 'twin' but they said nothing. There was no point explaining things to idiots.

"Huh, what? Are you one of those guys?" Gokudera asked with a bored expression, eyes flitting towards the motionless disciplinary members. The gray haired guy sauntered slowly over to the two identical looking people, obviously picking a fight. "This place is now the headquarters for the Vongola family." Vongola, she repeated inside her mind. Her eyes flitted down to her hand but returned her attention ahead.

Kyona shook her head with disapproval in the background. Such lack of sense these people had.

"Family?" In a swift instant that only his female counterpart could see (and probaly Reborn), Kyoya pulled out his tonfa and sliced the coffee mug in half.

"What the hell is this guy?" Gokudera jumped back in shock and Kyona stifled a yawn.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around."

"Bastard," Gokudera spat hatefully.

"If you come into my sight, I will bite you to death."

Kyona walked over to where Reborn sat and took a place next to him, bored. This wasn't even enough for her to interfere with and she didn't want to deal with his bothersome complaining.

Gokudera took out the bombs that Kyona came into terms with recognizing and the male knocked it away quickly, whacking him with the other tonfa in a full swing. No mercy.

The bombs rolled over to where the two of them sat and Reborn put them out with a water gun.

"Want some?" Reborn offered her a mug of coffee, glancing down and smirking. She followed his line of sight to the ring on her middle finger. The Vongola cloud ring or whatever they called it. It appears that the child noticed.

She declined Reborn's offer but put out her own. "Want the ring?" she asked. She had no use for it, the only reason why she obtained it was because she wanted to fight.

"No. It's yours," he said simply before placing his attention back to the food and she turned back to the scene when Gokudera slumped down, defeated.

"One," Kyoya called out before lunging towards the baseball player. Yamamoto was able to dodge most of the aims though Kyona already knew he had good reflexes. "You move well, but you are protecting your right hand."

Kyona smirked, already realizing the same thing. So he was perceptive too, she judged.

"I see. The baseball club," Kyoya drew the conclusion before pulling up his leg and kicking him square in the stomach.

Kyona noticed the fact that the male prefect spared the right hand. Though she would too. Namimori's baseball club would suffer a loss, and she didn't want Namimori Middle to lose in anything. She supposed her male self thought so too.

"Two." Kyoya said out loud as Yamamoto slumped to the floor, unconscious like Gokudera.

Kyona got up, brushing down her skirt. She had enough, this was too boring and something she didn't mind letting him handle. Plus, she had somewhere to go.

"I'll be taking my leave, child."

"Sure," Reborn replied.

* * *

If she wanted to avoid as much trouble as possible, she'll have to make it back to the Hibari house as soon as possible and hope that they used the same key. Though it should, depending on how far the house goes back.

Or else, she'll just have to break in. No problem. But more trouble.

At the gate though, she ran into one of the disciplinary committee members. Even in this world, he looked the same.

"I've never seen you before," he started as she got closer.

"Well you see me now. So move," she narrowed her eyes at the taller teen who was blocking her way.

"I'll have to see an ID," he squared his shoulders, refusing to move.

"You're going to have to see a doctor if you don't get out of my path, now."

He raised his eyebrow. "I'm going to have to resort to violence for you defying the disciplinary committee's orders."

"Kusakabe Tetsuya," she said with threat laced in her voice. He seemed slightly surprised that she knew his name. "When you figure out who I am, you're going to be sorry you ever spoke such words to me. In fact, you're going to be sorry now."

He frowned before lunging at her with a punch but she ducked, punching him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and that gave her time to whip out both her tonfas.

"Goodnight, Kusakabe Tetsuya."

* * *

The key worked without a problem. Good, good.

The house smelled slightly different but it was the same mostly. Some of the furniture was different, the ones that happened to be the same were located in different places. However, the structure of the traditional home remained the same. Even the shishi odoshi in the backyard and the stone pond.

It was just like home. And even in her world, home didn't seem so much like home. Not without mother. Her attention caught onto the small shrine that has a picture of her. Kyona gave a small, rare smile as she picked up the framed photo.

Hibari Akane. The picture that Kyona had was a bit different than this one. Mother's hair was longer here than what she was used to. But it made sense. From what she can tell, mother passed away earlier for her male counterpart. And that was probably why their personality differed. Mother's teachings, mother's ways.

She walked down a familiar seeming hallway- but not familiar in terms of aspect. If they had the same taste, surely he would have picked the bedroom at the end of the hallway. And he did, she thought to herself as she slid open the shoji.

The scent wasn't the same. It must have smelled like him, if she were to know what he smelled like. Kyona walked in as if it was her own, it might as well be anyways.

Usually when she got home, she would take a shower. Should she? Upon entering the bathroom, she realized the structure was the same but obviously the items were different. He had a comb, where she would have used a brush. His toothbrush was blue but hers was red. Little things like that. Though it mattered not.

She scanned the items of the bathtub. Shampoo, conditioner, male body wash. She sighed. Though the shampoo would work… Coconut, interesting. Idly she wondered if he liked coconuts as much as she does.

* * *

**...**

"For breaking into my house, you will be bitten to death."

She watched him with a neutral expression, running fingers through her wet hair. "I had a key. It's technically my house- just not in the same dimension."

"You're wearing a towel."

"And you're wearing a uniform," she sneered. Purposely bumping into his shoulder, she made her way over to _his_ dresser.

"What do you _think_ you're doing?"

"I _think_ I'm finding something to wear. Unless you like seeing your female self in a towel," she glanced over her shoulder to see an irritated frown upon his features.

She was rummaging through the contents when he snatched her hand roughly, slamming her against the nearest wall. If she wasn't holding the towel up, she would have punched him. If she weren't entertained by this, she would have kneed him where it hurt him more than it'd hurt her.

His steel blue eyes bored into her own as he pinned her there, one leg between hers. She eyed his features. The mirror on his dresser reflected the two of them.

They had the same nose, perhaps even the same mouth. His features were a bit sharper and her eyes were a tad bigger.

"You really do look more like father," she stated casually upon studying his features. If even her chromosomes were different, surely a few genes were different as well.

"And you look like an eyesore."

She smirked. "Are you having fun insulting yourself?"

His eye twitched slightly along with the downward curving of his mouth.

She realized this would never get old. She already came to terms that insulting him would be insulting herself, but it seemed like he was having a difficult time. "I must say as a guy, I don't look so bad."

He scoffed though it was his turn to scan her features. As he analyzed her, Kyona realized from the emotions from his eyes that for a different reason, he did not see her as himself. And for that moment, she let herself wonder how that made her feel.

"So," she breathed out. "Will you share?" And she was sure they both knew she meant more than share the house, or share the shirt. If he were to decline, she supposed she would had to have resorted to violence.

"You will spar with me everyday," was his condition.

A smirk played upon her lips, accepting his request. "_Hn_." She, too, was enticed by the idea.

He removed himself away from her and she was somewhat glad to have her personal space back, though she wasn't too sure what was really considered 'personal' when she was standing in front of someone that was supposedly herself.

"Salisbury steak," she said as she picked up a plain black and white striped oversized t-shirt, one that was a bit too long even for the male. Ah, she was right. Apparently it was his favorite too, looking at his expression. She shook her head slightly with a smirk before walking to the bathroom without another word.

The girl opened the door after a minute with the shirt on, reaching halfway down her thighs. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail except for the front of the shorter layer. She leaned onto the doorway with arms folded in front her chest, eyeing him from a distance.

Kyoya glared at her. "You invaded my world-"

"I'm not an alien."

"You barged into my house-"

"Our house, technically."

"-_claiming_ it as your house as well," Kyoya frowned at being interrupted. "Took my shirt."

She merely shrugged. "I don't have my own clothes, clearly."

"And now you want dinner?"

"Is that so foreign of a request?"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't like using the word 'baby' when referring to Reborn because to me that sounds.. awkward? LOL. So I'll use 'child'.  
**Edit 4.17.15** : Took out some things from the chapter because it was too long and felt too rushed. :o Will be uploaded to the later chapters. Sorry for any inconveniences.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!  
__Drop a review if you have time!_


	2. Sharing is Fighting

**Same Difference.**

* * *

**A/N:** So in case none of the earlier readers went back to read chapter 1, I decided to take out the last scene and the omake. After some thinking..yeah it did feel too rushed, too early. Though it'll be back in a few chapters.  
This is still pretty slow for now, only so that you can see the progression of them getting used to each other. The Kokuyo arc will be coming up in perhaps 2 chapters.  
Also, I apologize for the slow update. I was busy last week and I'm also working on two other stories, **Uncharted Waters** *new* and **Engage Me**, if anyone is interested. :)

Thank you to **Potentialism** (first), **guest**-san, **xela521**, and **Mari Clair Roemajji Celts** for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated, along with all the favorites and followers. c:

To _**Guest**-san (because I can't reply via PM)_: Yes, Kyona will have her very own 'Hibird'. Birds had many anyways, she'll just..have to 'adopt' one. Though I'm having trouble thinking of a different name that would match.. Hibari + bird = Hibird. Since bird in Japanese is toRI.. HibaRI... Hibari + tori = Hi_tori_? :) NO IDEA. ; ^;

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

POV: Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyona

So the very first moment she woke up, dazed and sleepy- yawning, stretching, and trudging her way out of her room and into the hallway- everything _seemed_ normal. _Everything_ in a groggy mind was normal. Until…

"Tcht," she groaned upon hitting something hard. But not a wall. Oh how she wished it was a wall. After all, walls couldn't talk and a wall.. well, that would have been less troublesome to deal with. Unfortunately only under this circumstance, Hibari Kyona wasn't clumsy.. so 'wall' was out of the question.

"Can't you _watch_ where you're going?" A male's voice. Sadly, Hibari Kyoya was not a wall- kind of. Immovable, stubborn. But a wall with spikes and a wall with contraptions that tried to kill you.

She groaned again just for exaggeration. "Ugh." It was supposed to be just an entertaining dream. Then again she was sore and somewhat bruised, her slight injuries from yesterday's sparring session mocked her for even thinking she could escape whatever the universe transpired yesterday.

So why does _he_ have to get up at the same time as _her_ anyways? She preferred getting to school early so she usually woke up at six. Normally students woke up at seven. Then again.. technically, he was her. And 'other her' wasn't letting her go to the bathroom first. In fact, 'other her' was stubbornly stationed in front of the door like a mirror that couldn't move itself. _Pleasant_.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'ladies first'?" She grumbled before making her way over to him, trying to bump him aside. But he stood there with his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest and a magnificent scowl over his features. "Move," she demanded.

"No," he gritted through his teeth. "Do you wish to be bitten to death?"

"No matter how tempting that sounds," she rolled her eyes along with her sarcastic remark, "I wish to _shower _so that I can get to school early."

"_**I**_ need to get to MY school early, _not you_."

"And why can't we _both_?" She challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sharing the house with you on _one _condition. But I'm _not_ sharing my school." The arrogant bastard meant 'throne', she commented inside her mind. "And what, do you want to share a shower too?"

She smirked at his question and pushed him into the bathroom instead of to the side of it (which was her previous, futile attempt). "Sure. We both need to get there in time, do we not? And why not? We're technically the same.. in most cases.." Her smirk grew wider and she was sure her steel blue eyes were dancing with amusement.

His eyes widened for a short moment, lips parted. A reaction she was only allowed to enjoy for a split second. But as soon as it appeared, it left, replaced with a pressed line of his lips. "Get out."

"Why, are you embarrassed?" Her hands flitted to the top of his black pajama collars, undoing the button just to tease before he grabbed her wrists tightly with a low growl.

In a rough motion, he shoved her out of the room and closed the door in her face.

For a second she had the thought of breaking down the door and making him regret his decision. But then again, this was her home too- now. And she wasn't all for repairing doors and wasting money. Besides, she was entertained. So instead, she made her way back into her room-

Or what was supposed to be her room. But what was hers, was also his. So instead of the guest room that they fought over, she was now stationed in the room that was apparently his. At least in this world.

* * *

"You're in my room," he remarked.

"Yes."

"You don't have permission to be in my room." Or laying on 'my' futon, was what she guessed went on in his head though his eyes told all.

She only flipped around, still hugging the pillow.

"Get out. And put down my pillow."

"Why? Did you drool-" Her train of thoughts were interrupted when he lunged at her. But she didn't bother to move except to turn over, because he wasn't trying to attack her. At least, not yet.

"Because it's _mine_," he growled from over her, legs on either side of her as he pinned her down.

"Hn." She hummed as her eyes trailed down the figure that pinned her down. She scoffed at the a fact that he was still only in a towel. Though.. it seemed like he trained properly. He was fit, good, good.

The droplets on his wet hair trickled down, sliding down her face and neck.

"So, you pinning me down... supposed to prove something?" She asked. He didn't have his tonfas on him, and if he tried to punch or kick her she'd let him have it. But for now, she supposed she'll let him entertain her.

"You need to learn your place."

"Where is that? Under you?" She smirked. Is that what he's trying to prove by literally being over her?

"It's only natural."

"We're _even_. Because we are each other."

He scoffed, flipping his bangs slightly. "You're in _my_ territory."

"Hn." Slowly she brought her hand up and he eyed it carefully, waiting for a possible crucial moment. But she wasn't one for tricks and wasting time, if he were the same he should know that. Instead she brushed her hand into his damp hair, pushing the bangs up, away from his face.

For a moment, he was surprised. For a moment, he allowed her such a feat. But in the next, he frowned and grabbed her wrist, harshly pushing it down to the side of her face. "What are you doing?"

Though even if he asked her, she wasn't sure of the answer herself. The bangs were bugging her. Wasn't fixing his hair just like fixing her own? "I find it interesting, me as a guy," she muttered, looking up at him. Steel blue against steel blue.

Instead, Kyona raised a knee up, letting him know that if he didn't remove himself from her, she's going to have to make a move. But he saw it as an attack, so he jumped off immediately. The guy got into a stance, ready to fight.

But she only turned around, walking out of the room without another word. Right. She had a shower to take and a school to get to. And there it was, something else about him. Something that made her forget her priorities even for a moment.

And nothing makes a Hibari forget their priorities. Not Hibari Kyona, not Hibari Kyoya. Not even Hibari Kyousuke and Hibari Akane, their parents.

* * *

When she entered, it was still steamy. The tub was still wet from the last shower and it gave her a weird feeling. It had been some time since she showered after someone else. Not after mother passed away. She idly wondered how he would have felt if she managed to reach the bathroom first. Since for him, mother passed away much earlier. She wondered if he would have cared, if he would have noticed.

But nonetheless, she has things to do and places to go. So she showered- using his shampoo, his body wash. And in the midst of everything that basically belonged to him, she supposed all of these scents- all of his scents, was something she could get used to.

* * *

"Hn," was a small sound that she made upon entertaining the dining room that smelled like breakfast. Omelettes and croquettes.

Kusakabe jaw basically hit the ground upon the sight of her. "U-Um-" His eyes nervously bounced from Hibari Kyoya to Hibari Kyona, unsure what was going on. Confusion and utter horror was written all over his face. And she, was the author.

Kyona smirked at his shock, finding just a tad of amusement from it. Also, he was still injured from yesterday.

"Were you the one to have attacked my second in command?" Kyoya asked from where he was seated, legs crisscrossed in front of the low dining table.

"He didn't move," she stated simply before sitting down next to him. Though she rather be away from people, she wanted to annoy him. Plus, she didn't really mind him too much. Being next to him didn't really make her face scowl the way she did around other people. Perhaps it was because he.. was her.

Her male counterpart glared at her and the choice she made to seat herself next to him. "Because it was my orders."

"And my order is basically you taking yours back," she retorted.

"You're asking to be bitten to death."

She scoffed before her eyes fell upon the plate in front of him. "Actually, my only question is: you don't know how to cook your own breakfast?"

"There's a difference between 'can' and 'don't want to' or are you not able to comprehend that?"

The female ignored his words and looked up to the other male, almost forgotten in the room. He tensed immediately upon receiving her gaze. "Kusakabe Tetsuya. Fork, now."

"Fork- Oh. I can make another-" Kusakabe attempted to offer but Hibari Kyoya's eyes shut him up with a death glare for the suggestion of even turning around to make her food.

She frowned at the spineless Kusakabe but she didn't expect him to go against her male counterpart anyways. So her hand darted out quickly, grabbing the fork from the side of his plate.

"You-" His next words were interrupted when she forked an omelette roll, but before she could place it in her mouth, a blur of gray swung to her face.

Kyona leaned back quickly, pulling out a tonfa with her spare hand and blocking his next attack. "Sharing is caring."

"Frankly, I _don't_ care." Another tonfa, this time sending her to her feet. She can't really fend herself from Hibari Kyoya while sitting.

"P-Please don't fight in the house!" Kusakabe dared to voice his suggestion out loud, arms out stretched with his palms facing forward as if to mediate the brewing fight.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what to do, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" Kyona narrowed her eyes over to the disciplinary committee member that tensed immensely, now bowing his head down.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya, you will be disciplined for trying to give me an order," the male prefect glared at the tallest teen only for a moment before returning his attention to the rival in front of him.

Hibari Kyona, since yesterday, had already decided that she enjoyed teasing her other self. "By the way, Hibari Kyoya. I'll be borrowing your boxers."

"You _what?_"

Well that was an interesting expression, one from Kyoya and one from Kusakabe Tetsuya. "Well I don't have-"

"You are crossing the line."

"I crossed a world."

"_Die_," his eyes darkened before he tried to deal a blow with his tonfa.

* * *

...

So the two of them never exactly got to eat breakfast. They fought all the way to school, sprinting and lunging at each other. Now at a stop, the two were trying their best to maintain a steady breathing, not allowing one or the other to win in any way.

"Get out of the way, I'll be patrolling," the male grumbled.

"And I will be too."

"No, you will not."

"And why do you still think you can tell me what to do?" Her tonfas were brought up again, ready to defend her role and position.

"Go finish paperwork," he stated simply before leaving.

Paperwork? She let her eyes widen for only a very short second. Was this some kind of way of sharing responsibilities?

She scoffed, but she didn't argue.

* * *

...

The lead pencil tapped against the paper in boredom while she tried to stifle a yawn. Paperwork was never entertaining. But as student council president, paperwork was a must. Instead, her mind wandered off to other places. She was done reading over stuff and signing things after all.

Hibari Kyoya. Brusque, taciturn, grouchy, demanding. Short tempered, stubborn. Quiet, aloof. Blunt, single minded, inexpressive aside from the negatives. Organized, neat, perfectionist. Aggressive, violent, probably slightly sadistic.

Mother had always said Kyona was more like father. But her mother never got to meet Hibari Kyoya. If Kyona was seventy five percent like her father, Kyoya was borderlining ninety.

She was not as taciturn as her male counterpart, and clearly not as stubborn. She was a bit more expressive but not by much. Though she was just as short tempered and demanding as he was, all with the decoration of violence. Kyona was also sure she was just as organized, neat, and a perfectionist as he was.

Some things stayed the same. But under the longer care of mother, Kyona had more patience. She answered questions she didn't mind answering and she allowed things to happen merely due to entertainment. Kyona enjoyed teasing people in a way that Kyoya had yet to understand. The fun of using words to anger people, to draw out emotions, Kyoya had yet to enjoy.

Kyona sighed before looking back down at the paperwork. So his handwriting was similar to hers, of course. Though some characters he used a hook, she didn't. Some she would have used a hook, he didn't. She noticed that his hirgana 'ri' and 'ki' was connected, hers wasn't. But she connected her 'ra' and he didn't. Very minor differences but if no one squinted, they wouldn't have realized the difference.

Their handwriting is what people deemed to be beautiful. And then that lead people to draw the conclusion that they were intelligent. That was the thing about Japanese people. Nice penmanship was supposed to signify intelligence.

She supposed those people weren't too far off. Hibari Kyona had always been more advanced than her peers. By elementary school, she was already starting middle school self study courses. By middle school of last year, she had already finished off her high school courses. And now, she was starting the college ones.

Only sometimes she would have to come in and take a test or two. Just to pass the class and to get the credit for it. But she doesn't have the time to attend the actual classes. If she did, who would watch over the school? Who would keep these delinquents in check?

And she supposed her male counterpart was doing the same. In the book case were a few college leveled books. Calculus II, Business Calculus, Physics, and Psychology. Kyona hummed as her fingers brushed by the books.

Calculus had been one of her more favored subjects. Calculus was challenging, therefore calculus was fun. She could guess what he planned to do with Business Calculus because she had the same idea. They're going to have to make money off of something.

Physics wasn't her favorite but it was doable. She slightly wondered why he was taking it, if he liked it. She preferred Chemistry but Physics was interesting too. Psychology was something she would have been fine with but she didn't dabble into. For the requirements, Kyona had chosen Philosophy instead. Then again, Hibari Kyoya probably didn't give two cents about what other people think.

She, however, at least had the tendency to be curious. Though Psychology wasn't too different. It explained why, and it explained tendencies. Perhaps Kyoya was planning on using it to torture his opponents and figure out how their mind works- only to destroy it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening door. Surely no one had the guts to open it without knocking, so the only person it could be was either 'dead' or Hibari Kyoya.

He shuffled in and gave a short sigh, placing his gakuen over the sofa and gracefully sitting down onto the seat. Only then did his attention avert to her, eyeing her at the position next to the bookcase.

"You have a tendency of going through things that aren't yours."

She smirked before closing the Psychology book, pushing it back into its rightful spot on the shelf. "They're technically mine as well."

"No, they are not."

"And when are you going to give in? You're not changing anything being stubborn."

"I do and act however I want. And especially if it's going to shove you back to where you belong."

"You want me gone that badly?" She raised an eyebrow before strolling over to where he sat, placing a hand onto the back of the sofa as she leaned onto it.

"Is that not obvious?" He arched his eyebrow in a mocking manner.

"Let me tell you a secret, Hibari Kyoya," she muttered. The guy didn't speak, only narrowing his eyes in his silent way of saying continue. Her hand skimmed the back of the sofa as she paced behind it. "You see, the world has a way with things. I guess you can say the world is cruel. Hibari Kyoya, the way it works is that… If you _want_ me. If you want me to _stay_ and you ever so _fight_ to keep me here, the world will find a way of _ripping me_ from you. That's just how it works."

Kyona stopped in front of the door, hand onto the doorknob only to say one last thing without waiting for his reply, without caring for his reaction. "_Everything_ happens for the reason. And the world gives. Even things you _don't_ want, Hibari Kyoya. But after, in the end- MOST of all, the world _takes_."

And she left, closing the door shut behind her without another word.

* * *

POV: Third Person (Omniscent)  
_**Lunch**_

Her steel blue eyes scanned the surroundings and frowned upon the group. "Distasteful crowding. Disband at once."

Gokudera's mouth dropped in shock as he saw the woman with raven black mid length hair and cold steel blue eyes, something was familiar. And then it dawned on him and his stunned expression collected towards annoyance instead.

"Is this some Hibari wannabe? She looks just like him, juudaime!" Gokudera pointed rudely to her with an index finger. Perhaps she's pretending to be like him, changed her look to be just like him, Gokudera reasoned. Or perhaps, she was related to that demon, he realized.

"Wannabe?" Kyona had the urge to snap that finger in half. Perhaps she should.

"He didn't mean that!" Tsuna exclaimed in distress. "I'm sorry!"

"Ah! She does look like senpai!" The baseball player said to Tsuna and Gokudera. "How cute. Are you his little sister? Or older? Or twin?" Yamamoto had on a silly grin that she wanted to wipe off. How dare he call her 'cute'.

Kyona went through the idea of pulling out her tonfas and leaving him with any horrid opinions other than 'cute'. But she didn't have the time of day to entertain someone who doesn't seem to understand anything.

She frowned, ignoring the rest of whatever the annoying _crowd_ was saying- though by the small things she caught, she could tell Tsuna was explaining to them the situation. It didn't matter. She came here for one reason.

Kyona walked up to Reborn who hopped off of Tsuna's shoulders. "Child, since I basically don't exist in this world, I need you to fix that for me." She almost choked on those words. She didn't like asking help from people but this one was easier done by the child than herself. And more than hating to ask for help, she hated troublesome things.

Tasks such like these were easy for Reborn. Reborn had connections. And if he didn't, he'll get the connections. "Sure." Reborn smirked, realizing she knew of his capabilities. She must be further in the timeline in her other world, or he appeared much sooner. "Would you like to be filed as Hibari Kyoya's twin?"

"No. No relations to that man."

"You two don't look exactly the same," Tsuna muttered out loud after the thought of 'twin'. He shortly imagined Hibari Kyoya with just long hair- and he shuddered slightly. That didn't look right.

The female watched Tsuna's expressions for a moment and scoffed, taking a good guess what was going in the kid's mind. "He takes after.. our father. I look more like our mother," she stated.

Gokudera scoffed. "And why aren't you as tall as him?" he asked in a belittling way after sizing her up.

She turned to the gray haired male with narrowed eyes. "Females and males grow differently. Why don't you think about it before you open your mouth? Or shall I shut you up?" Kyona slid one foot back and pulled her tonfas up, position into a stance.

"THIS WOMAN-!"

"Ma, ma. Gokudera! Hibari-san!" Yamamoto tried to dissipate the brewing fight that he knew Tsuna would very much like to avoid, plus he felt like everyone should get along.

Kyona scoffed before turning and walking away without a regard about what the annoying crowd was saying. She got what she came for. And soon, the male prefect will take care of this when he comes up for his nap.

* * *

POV: Third Person (limited) ; Hibari Kyoya  
**_After S__chool_**

Hibari Kyoya was just walking down the hallway once the last school bang rang, making sure nothing goes amiss. However, from the far end, he watched as a piece of trash fell from a guy's hand.

As soon as it hit the ground, the guy flew into the nearest wall, having the breath knocked out of him. A different tonfa was now stationed at his neck while the other was previously rammed into his stomach.

"Never. Litter. In Namimori. Or I'm going to have to discipline you," Hibari Kyona threatened.

There were gasps before the crowd scattered off with fear. From afar, the male prefect can hear the troublesome whispers of the herbivores.

"I heard that's the new student!"

"Isn't she related to Hibari-san?!"

"No way! Her surname is Hibari? I thought they were lovers!"

Though a death glare and a realization that Hibari Kyoya was around made the group silent immediately. They scurried off with their heads low, scared for their lives.

"Take out the trash. Both of them," Kyona ordered the disciplinary committee with a steel tone, tilting her head towards the injured kid and the trash on the floor. Clearly trash meant both. And that disciplinary committee? That was _his_. But he had to agree, the trash were to be taken out. So he didn't retract the order.

The girl walked off into another direction and Kyoya made sure to follow her, just to complain. A floor down and a few turns. The Library?

He stopped upon the now familiar figure. Hibari Kyoya leaned against the bookshelf closest to the door with his arms folded in front of his chest as he watched the girl struggle. She tiptoed and reached for some book at the highest shelf, only to frown and stopped. Her eyes narrowed at the book before her gaze shifted over to the chair at one of the tables.

He sighed before making his way over, she turned in time only to bump into his chest. But she didn't speak and neither did he. He reached over her head and pulled down the book she was going for earlier. Class yearbook?

Kyoya pulled it down a few levels but rested it on a shelf behind her head, arms still extending out like a cage.

"I didn't need your help."

"Then was it your intention to glare at a book as if it was mocking you?" He cocked an eyebrow only to prove his point. Her expression remained unchanged. "Why the yearbook?" He muttered. Kyoya justified this as an interrogation, not of interest.

The female frowned, keeping eye contact. "None of your business."

He hummed teasingly before trying to place the book back to where it belonged.

"Ah-" she mumbled before grabbing his arm. He paused, waiting for her to continue. Not like he cared, he was just curious- suspicious.

"I wanted to see pictures."

He was not satisfied with the answer.

"Of the school," she added.

His eyebrow remained arched, waiting.

"I wanted to see pictures of you- Just. Give me the book," she frowned, having had enough.

"Why?"

"Because, I was curious. As to how you looked." She was now tugging his arm down and he allowed it, only because there almost zero pictures of him.

"I don't enjoy having my picture taken."

"Doesn't mean there aren't any candids," she replied as she shuffled with something in her free hand but he deemed it to be nothing potentially dangerous. Though just in case, his arm moved back- Click.

Kyoya blinked a few times before glancing over at her extended arm that went under his. Annoying contraption of a phone. "Did you-"

"Yes."

As soon as his hand darted out to snatch it, hers was quicker. She pulled it back lightning fast before holding it up to her smirk, covering her mouth while her eyes danced with amusement.

"Delete it."

"No."

Just to probably tease him, she turned the phone so that he could see the screen. A picture that captured the scene of his arm caging her. The two of them facing each other, his head slightly tilted down and hers was slightly up. Only because he was taller.

Even from the side profile of their heads, he could tell the similarities. But he could also tell the differences. She…...She just looked like a regular, annoying girl.

His analysis was cut off once she grabbed the book in his hand. Annoying, and sneaky.

The girl casually walked over to one of the tables and placed the book down along with herself in a seat. As if he wasn't glaring daggers into her skull, or the fact that she just grabbed something from Hibari Kyoya while he was distracted.

Kyoya strolled over and slapped his hand down onto the table. She only tilted her head to give him an annoyed glare before giving the book in front of her the attention once again.

But he supposed while she was flipping, he might as well look. After flipping through a page, once in a while her hand would skim down the page, over the pictures.

Her hand stopped at one in the corner, bottom right of the page. He frowned upon noticing the picture. "Hn," she hummed. It was a photo of him in his Spring-Summer uniform. White shirt, navy blue sweater vest, red tie. In the picture, he was leaned against the school gate with his arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes closed. He figured at that time he was waiting for the bell to ring in order to catch late students.

So why was she looking for pictures of him anyways?

"Your hair was a bit shorter," she stated before flipping through another few pages. Her skimming stopped short. "Hey."

"What?" He frowned, leaning in.

"That guy," she muttered before tapping her finger at something small in the back. "He's writing something on the wall."

"What?" Kyoya hissed before grabbing the book roughly, narrowing his eyes. She was right. In the background of a photo with two girls in the front, some guy was very focused with a hand and a pen. The herbivore dared to write on school property. Kyoya could tell the girl was itching to grab her tonfa as much as he was. But beating up a book wasn't going to solve any problems.

"I'm going to bite them to death," the male prefect grumbled before lowering the book back onto the table. She had what seemed to be a neutral expression and perhaps he was seeing something, though there was slightly a ghost of a smile. But if she really was him, she wouldn't smile.

The female turned back a second later, continuing to flip through the pages of the yearbook. It was almost to the end, however something caught her attention again. Was it another violation of school? Kyoya leaned in only to find her staring at a picture of him.

"You actually went to class," she spoke. In that one, his palm cushioned his chin as his elbow was propped up on the class's desk. His line of sight was out the window and a small frown was present on his face. That was taken from the back of the room, closest to the door, he assumed.

"It was to spectate the new teacher," he frowned though the girl only hummed after his response.

Both of their heads turned to the door once they heard voices from outside. "It's after school," she remarked.

He gave a short nod without thinking. They should be off school property by now unless they were in a sport. "I'm going to discipline them."

She frowned before standing up, making a clattering noise from the chair.

But it was his job, not hers. Not here. "You already took out the trash earlier." Kyona scoffed at his reasoning but she didn't deny it. "You go back home first," he muttered before leaving.

But not before witnessing her widened eyes….Then he realized. He didn't MEAN to say that, at least not in that way. That was not of his choice.

Though Hibari Kyoya doesn't take anything back, ever. So he walked out that door like nothing happened.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. c:_  
_Reviews would be helpful~_


	3. Goals and Objectives

**Same Difference.**

**A/N:** First of all, I apologize. ;_; It's been like 2-3 weeks since I uploaded and it's not even a great chapter. :c I scrapped like two chapters, both of like 4k words around because I didn't like how it turned out or it's not time yet. I ended up putting in the section I took out from chapter one (for my early readers) and placing it here. Sigh.  
The thing is that I can't write unless I imagine the scenes or so, if the idea comes to me, so I take awhile longer. But I'm on summer break now so perhaps I'll be uploading faster. c:

Thank you to all the favorites and follows ^_^ And of course the reviewers from previous chapters, and the ones from last chapter (**Mari Clair Roemajji Celts****, xela521, CallMeCrazy4You, Potentialism, InLuvWithCandy, belladu57**, and two **guests**)!

**Guest replies**:  
_First guest-san_: I liked the library scene too. It seemed kinda.. tranquil LOL. I had it completely imagined when I wrote it though I guess it was a bit OOC. I find it fun using Kyona to tease Kyoya HAHA.  
_Second guest-san_ (**and I believe everyone should read this too**): "Kyona is a little bit too OOC i think. Her personality is not like kyoya. I couldn't think her as his copy."

I'm not saying any of this to attack you in any way, guest-san. I just want to everyone to read this while I'm at it.  
I'm just clarifying that Kyona is an OC even if she is Kyoya in another world, hence labeled fem(OC)!hibari. Yes, I agree with you that she's "a little too OOC" and that even sometimes, I can't see her as a copy. But also, I didn't mean for her to simply be a copy. She is Kyoya but she is not exactly Kyoya. And the summary might have not been clear though I'm limited on characters and the author's note in the first chapter should have cleared it up.  
I've had some deep talks with my friends and the conclusion is, if we were raised by different people or even under different circumstances, we would not truly be the same person. If I had stricter parents, scarier, or even stingier ones. It'd all affect me in some way.  
Kyona and Kyoya lost their dad early at the same time (clarified this chapter!). Kyoya, in this story, lost his mom at an early age. Which means Kyoya lost guidance earlier therefore perhaps more extreme (if on a scale between his cannon personality and "OOC"ness). Kyona had her mother longer for some more years. Which means Kyona was raised to be less extreme, for her mother's sake and had adapted some of her personality given the amount of time they spent together.  
Not to mention, I honestly don't think the relationship would progress at all if they're exactly the same. And if you guys have read TYL!Hibari x Hibari fic, you would see in most of them that they're different as well, due to progression of character development. :)  
None of this selfcest, world transferring thing is realistic in any way. But I do want the reasoning behind things to at least kind of make sense, if you get what I mean.  
Though I do like for her to be more like Kyoya. If you can give me some advice, that would be great. C:

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

_Summer had been overly warm, yet more of a comforting warmth than one of suffocation. _  
_Memories of the short break was one that blurred along with the heat waves, not having been entirely too eventful. _  
_Days had passed under a hardworking sun, some on the Hibari porch looking out into their tranquil Japanese garden, while some were spent on the familiar rooftop._  
_Aside from patrolling school like they did all throughout break, the both of them supposed there were two things worth noting._

_One was..._

* * *

POV: Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyona 

Sunlight fought to filter through the shoji of her room as morning rose in Summer heat. The birds chirped heartily outside, almost as constant as the shishi-odoshi in the backyard.

_Hitori._.

She tossed and rolled, agitated feet kicking down the futon. It was too hot. _Ugh_. Groaning, Kyona opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling and sat up slowly, stretching and turning in the process._ Hn.._

Even after a month or so, it always took her an extra minute of looking around her room to realize that this was not where she belonged. Her arm reached up to pull the hair tie from her locks, allowing it to cascade down from the high ponytail it was subjected to while she was asleep.

After standing up and making her way to the shoji, she opened it to peer outside. Her lips dipped into a frown. Hitori... of course, was not here. At least not yet.

She sighed for a moment, letting her chest fall in a feeling she wasn't sure of. Relaxation? Exhaustion? Defeat? Not defeat but, the acceptance of realization..?

The sound of a sliding shoji brought her attention to the left where her counterpart just took a step outside. The ends of his raven hair had water trickling down to his shoulders and back, having just taken a shower. Kyoya let out a yawn as he stretched with his arms above his head and the sleeves of his black yukata slid down.

After the short moment, their eyes met and instead of frowning like she expected, he merely shifted his attention to the sky. Kyona hummed for a moment before taking the necessary steps to position herself in front of him, shortly scanning him up and down.

"What?" He murmured. Ah, there was the frown.

"I need one of those," she stated after realizing. Since summer barely started and this was not of her world, Kyona didn't have a yukata to sleep in. And it was too hot in regular pajamas. "Have an extra?"

The male's lips parted as if to speak but she didn't care. No need to wait for his answer. Instead she was already walking away towards the shower without another word.

Surely he had more. She had more in her world anyway. A few, though they were all black and simply looked the same. The girl didn't wear much variety unless her mother (used) to constantly urged (forced) her to.

After a few days of fighting over the shower and thus arriving at school later than usual, the two had unspokenly agreed on the concept of 'first come first serve'. Though it took disciplining of the second in command for giving them a suggestion and trying to persuade them not to fight. But whatever.

It was more effective, more or less, so they didn't complain after- just grumbling, frowning, glaring, and the urge to knock the door down. But the last part faded after some time.

The pair usually finished at the same time anyway, ended up coincidentally being at the same pace while walking to school. But not walking together. There was no point in that. He deemed it herbivorous and she found it to be unnecessary.

Plus, they walked a few feet apart.

...

The moment she stepped out of the shower, she finally noticed that her lavender towel was absent since it was recently thrown into the laundry. Originally hers was black but in order to differentiate, she didn't mind the tints and shades of purples. Speaking of black…Frowning, her eyes flitted over to the one on the rack. _Hn_.

Well. They were the same person, therefore a towel should not matter. At least in her opinion. Kyona might have gauged the scale of which his reaction would be, from little to extreme, but she simply didn't care. So she dried herself and wrapped it around her body. No point in putting her pajamas if she was going to find a yukata from Kyoya's drawer.

Her next decision was to casually step inside Kyoya's room, taking note that the guy was still outside. Bird watching or maybe even skinning people alive for all she cared. Kyona's only objective was the yukata.

The girl had barely reached the drawer when Kyoya spoke up, already behind her. "You're in a towel."

"And you're in a yukata," she replied with no effort, still rummaging through his dresser.

"_My_ towel."

Kyona paused in annoyance before straightening up and turning around to meet the eyes directly at her line of sight, a shade that mirrored hers exactly. "Yes."

"And what do you _think_ you're doing?"

"I _think_ I'm finding a yukata to wear. Unless you like seeing your female self in a towel," Kyona teased halfheartedly, already getting back to her original goal.

His lips arched into a remarkable frown that she happened to witness upon throwing a look over her shoulder. "You have a habit of taking and going through things that aren't yours."

"They are mine. In a sense." Everything about his features told her that he was beyond tired of that reason. The glint in his eyes, the firm set of his jaw. She supposed that if this situation was vise versa, Kyona would have loved to kick his ass to another dimension.

But this was the situation, so she didn't care. Wasn't her problem (a hundred percent specifically), so why should she?

She was ruffling still through the contents when he snatched her hand roughly, slamming her against the nearest wall. If she wasn't holding the towel up, she would have punched him. If she weren't entertained by this, she would have kneed him where it hurt him more than it'd hurt her.

His steel blue eyes bored into her own as he pinned her there, one leg between hers. She eyed his features. The mirror on his dresser reflected the two of them. They had the same nose, perhaps even the same mouth. His features were a bit sharper and her eyes were a tad bigger.

"You really do look more like father," she stated casually upon studying his features. If even her chromosomes were different, surely a few genes were different as well.

"And you look like an eyesore."

She smirked. "Are you having fun insulting yourself?"

His eye twitched slightly along with the downward curving of his mouth.

She realized this would never get old. She already came to terms that insulting him would be insulting herself, but it seemed like he was having a difficult time. "Wao. I must say as a guy, I don't look so bad." A tease...half, at least. Or..

He scoffed though the female could tell it was his turn to scan her features. Kyona caught the way his eyes trailed down the water that trailed down her chin and the line of path after that. Her lips twitched to curve into a smirk but she didn't allow it. As he analyzed her, Kyona realized from the emotions from his eyes that for a different reason, he did not see her as himself. And for that moment, she let herself wonder how that made her feel.

"What are you doing anyways?" She frowned. "Are you trying to kiss me or are you going to let me change?" It was supposed to be a sneer, still sounded like one, but.. Kyona was starting to be warily unsure which one she rather him do. She cursed teenage hormones for the first option-

_No_. She changed her mind. She wanted him to move, and she wanted to put on clothes- !

He leaned in so swiftly, she hated herself for pathetically sucking in a deep breath and holding it. His warm breath was on her, tickling, as he spoke. "You don't get to give me options. But I'll allow you to change," he smirked with a glint of mischief in those eyes. The smirk was an inch away from hers.

Perhaps she had to admit the scent of his near breath was making it only a very slightly tad harder for her to make clear decisions- _No_. Wise decisions, she corrected.

Kyoya pulled away and if he thought he had her with that weak display- he was wrong. He still didn't fully understand. They were the same in most aspects after all.

And, he wasn't going to win.

Her hand quickly wound up to the back of his head and roughly pushed his head towards her, closing the distance between their lips.

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd bite her to death, she realized. He bit down on her bottom lip as he slammed her harshly against the wall yet again and she arched her back up in instinct due to the short pain. Kyona mentally cursed herself when she gasped from having their air knocked out of her, letting a foreign thing enter her mouth (still, in a certain sense).

But fine. If it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get, she declared inside her mind (couldn't have verbally said it unless she really wanted to). It wasn't a fight any of them were used to, and it was messy. Though they didn't care. They supposed if they had to admit, it wasn't so bad.

It had a metallic taste. One they happened to be used to at least. A mixture of a metallic taste, passion, some heat perhaps- but most of all, the thirst for dominance.

Kyona wasn't going to let him win. Oh no, she hated to lose as much as she figured he would. And if he seemed to be _enjoying_ this- no, entertained by this like she was then..

She grabbed the back of his collars and yanked him back, ripping him away from her with a force that never intended to be kind. The male prefect's eyes shot open, full of malicious intent as he glared and growled lowly at her.

Kyona shoved him away roughly, denying him of what he seemed to have been interested in was her way of winning. The both of them trying their best to not pant, doing their best to level their breathing though they were undeniably breathless and in need of an accursed necessity.

She pursed her bleeding lip, one he was biting on not too long ago. She could tell he almost gave into the urge, in what he labeled as the craving for a fight and not anything else because she felt the same. But hunger cues distracted her and she had started to lose interest in her silly curiosity. And she had a school to patrol.

Plus, she got what she came for, her hands gripping the soft fabric that she finally found.

"I'm going to make food. I'll make you some too- for the yukata." She didn't leave 'debts' unpaid, and she rather do it as soon as possible. The female expected her counterpart to be the same. Hibari Kyoya didn't stop her anyway, only a low grunt under his breath.

So Hibari Kyona had shuffled past him, though bumping into his shoulder purposely, with her goal in her arms as if nothing too big had just happened.

Because nothing did.

* * *

_The other occurrence was on a usual peaceful afternoon given that no one wanted to be at school while it was out of session._  
_One out of the many they happened to be sharing together during that break._  
_One that they supposed was a new worthwhile piece of discovery, yet one that they couldn't escape even if they tried._

* * *

Her eyes roamed the vicinity she could, of the peaceful and beloved town under her. It was especially hot with the sun beating down on the rooftop during the afternoon, but there were to be no complaints. Who else would watch the school if she didn't? Or _him_?

Her attention turned around to the male dressed in a slightly loose light gray v-neck and black shorts, as opposed to her black blouse and shorter denim shorts. He was lying down in the shade, dozing off in his usual afternoon catnaps.

'If you wake me up, I will bite you to death' he warned earlier. As if he could. Sometimes she still found herself questioning why Hibari Kyoya even bothered to threaten her.

There was time to do a lot of things since she supposed people valued some of their life to not trespass school grounds when they weren't supposed to. Well, all but the idiotic crowd that surrounds Sawada Tsunayoshi. Earlier in the week, the two of them found the nuissance chasing after some crazy kid with an afro. But whatever. That was taken care of and in her counterpart's choice of words, were thoroughly 'bitten to death'- disciplined. They haven't seen those kids since.

She frowned momentarily up at the sun, as much as she could look at anyway, before walking over to the same area. There was really only one part that blessed with shade and so she had limited selections. For a second, she thought he might have woken up since he started speaking but..

"I'll..bite you to..death.." he murmured softly in his sleep before his eyebrows furrowed, turning to his side and snuggling to the arm under his head.

"Hn," she hummed for a moment. If he spoke and moved in his sleep, that meant she probably did too. Interesting. Her eyes swept from his closed lids, those medium length thin eyelashes, down the arch of his tall nose, and... to.. Ridiculous.

Kyona sat down before easing herself onto the ground and laid on her back, staring up into the infinite blue sky. Her hand lazily stretched out to the sky, gazing up at it through the space between her stretched out fingers before sighing and putting a forearm over her eyes. Drifting off into the comfortable darkness...

* * *

_She smiled down happily at the flowers in her little hand. Daisies that she plucked from the grass. Mother would be happy! Maybe mother would put it in one of those pretty vases on that really tall shelf._

_The little girl nodded in satisfaction before standing up and almost ran back to the house in excitement. One arm held the book she had been reading to her small body while the other hand gripped dainty flowers._

_Once she reached the house, she found it strange that the door was wide open. But maybe mother was expecting her home._

_"Mother-"_

_"AAAAHHH!"_

_A high pitched scream. Mother's?_

_"Mother!" The little girl yelled before dashing into the room, but skidded to a stop before the kitchen once she heard a low bellow of laughter._

_"Serves him right. For hiding all these years."_

_"Even had the nerve to get married. Sneaky bastard." Voices she did not recognize._

_Who... Who were these people?_

_Her eyes widened upon the terrifying sight of the big men, standing over her mother with glares that could pierce through anything. One had black hair that covered half of his face, he was the shorter one. The other one had spiky brown hair and maddened looking red eyes. They were both dressed in full black. Their faces, a blur. _

_She didn't understand, didn't really know what was going on.. But mother was kneeling down and was being held by her long raven black hair. What.. What were they doing? Why were they hurting mother..?_

_"M-Mother..?" Her voice could only pass for a mere whimper. The sight gave her this certain feeling, one boiling deep down, but her legs shook and refused to move. "Who.. Who are these people?"_

_"Oh? Is this your daughter?" The brown haired man set his attention on her. "Little girl, we are the people that are going to punish your father for going against us."_

_"KYONA! RUN AWAY!" She snapped out her fear when her mother yelled, groaning as the taller man kicked her in the side._

_"Shut up, woman!" He growled as mother was sent sliding to the ground, whimpering._

_"STOP!" Kyona managed to scream at the top of her lungs. "P-please..." She shook even more as one of their eyes fell upon her. Her legs were suddenly wobbly like jelly and Kyona wasn't sure how to move. Even if she wanted to run to mother._

_"You're lucky it's not our job to kill you or your daughter. Consider yourself spared," the man spat hatefully. He raised his leg and kicked her again. "But your husband.." His smirk grew into a disgusting snarl, all tainted with malicious intent._

_But that was enough to send the little girl running to her mother's side, unsure where the strength she obtained to move her legs came from. "MOTHER!"_

_She gasped as a hand clamped down on her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks, but once her eyes fearfully looked up at her captive, she realized it was her father._

_"Stay back," father hissed. Her eyes teared up even more, feeling grateful that they were saved. Small relief washed over her. Father was strong, Kyona knew that. She watched him train!_

_"Oh, look who showed up?"_

_"It's about time," the other one sneered._

_"You bastards," her father muttered darkly before pulling out weapons, ones he told her were 'tonfas'._

_"Let her go. Now," father demanded with a look in his eyes that even scared Kyona._

_"Or what? Or you run away again? Go into hiding?" The two of them shared a laughter before pulling out guns. Kyona's eyes widened as one was pointed against her mother._

_"Don't move. Do as we say or your wife here dies."_

_"Now put your weapons down." _

_Kyona jerked her eyes up towards her father and noticed the way his grip tightened but loosened, falling down to his side._

_"Tell us where you hid the information."_

_"In the safe, in my office."_

_"Tell us the code."_

_"36, 2, 19."_

_One of the men pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it, ordering someone to go to the office and open the safe._

_"Let her go," her father demanded more calmly though he still looked angrier than Kyona had ever witnessed him._

_"Kyousuke.." her mother muttered weakly. The sound her voice seemed to have made her father even scarier than before._

_A static. "We got the information," another voice said through the device._

_"Good," the man answered into the device before he addressed father yet again. "Now drop your weapons."_

_"No." Father's hands tightened over his tonfas yet again. A strained expression on his face. _

_"DROP THEM," the man demanded with a crazy look in his eyes, his hand tightening over the trigger. "You know what happens next. To you. Or it'll be to the both of you, perhaps three." His crazy red eyes loomed over every one of them, eyes stopped at her which frightened her more than anything._

_"Akane.." father murmured. His voice made the woman whimper sadly as she looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears and filled with undeniable sorrow. Father's gaze shifted to Kyona, giving her a the smallest of smiles, a sad one, that made her eyes widened for father never smiled. But why did he look that way..? _

_"Kyona."_

_But.. Father could beat those bad guys.. right? There was no need-_

_The voice and loud command made her flinch. "DROP. THEM."_

_The sound of the tonfas clanking against the ground offsetted a firework of events. A scream- two screams. Yelling. And lastly,_

_a gunshot._

_"FATHER!"_

_"KYOUSUKE!" The woman screamed as she half scurried, half crawled over frantically to her fallen husband. There wasn't any yelling or groaning that was emitted from him, just a small jerk before he had collapsed and his eyes shut. Forever. _

_"Kyou….Kyousuke... KYOUSUKE!"_

_The girl's eyes widened and her legs shook, breath taken away and utterly shocked in fear. "FATHER!" Her lungs hurt as she screamed, watching as blood- and.. his body fell- She sunk to the ground in front of him, in front of his lifeless…..."F-Father...?"_

_In front of her, now in front of her mother, was her father. Drowning in his own blood, dying the tatami mats red. Pouring from the gunshot to his head._

_Mother seemed delirious, sobbing uncontrollably while throwing herself over his body in mournful fits of anger._

_"HOW COULD YOU?!" Mother yelled at the top of her lungs at the people standing in the room. Ones who laughed evilly before walking away, their figures burning in her tearful eyes._

_The girl didn't know what to do but stand in fear, sinking into the ground as she felt nauseous. "Father is..." Father is... "Dead...?"_

_It cannot be real, she chanted. Father was... He was at work and he was going to come home.. To have dinner with them. Father was going to wake up and…_

_But he.._

_But.._

_"FATHER!"_

_But... _

_Everything was suddenly spinning in front of her and the ground seemed all too close. Focusing in and out of vision. _

_The world in front of her swirled into darkness and she could only hear her short, frantic breath though mother's scream and what she deemed to be her own were all faded into the background. All she could hear was overly loud breathing, fast, faster, and-_

_._

_Hibari Kyona was now standing at the doorway, her line of sight was taller than it was before. A reflection in one of the glass drawers told her that she older. _

_Her attention was on the two men that were still strolling out farther into her backyard, becoming smaller as their distance grew- until they were gone. In fact, Kyona had watched them walk away many times before. And many times, she chased after them. And every time, she had failed to reach them. _

_But she will. Just not now. _

_Now.. She was looking down upon her parents, her mother shakily hunched over her father's lifeless body. A sight that echoed in her memories, haunted her in her sleep, and stuck behind the back of her head in her wake. _

_And then there was herself, tiny and weak on her knees, hyperventilating and screaming into her hands as she sobbed- in which it was the only thing she knew how to do. _

_...Pathetic._

* * *

POV: Third Person (Limited) ; Hibari Kyoya

"_Father_…"

The smallest of voices was enough to wake him from his sleep, eyebrows furrowed and glaring. Ready to nag at the girl for waking him up but stopped at the sight in front of him.

They were laying down, both facing each other and only about two feet away. A scowl painted her features as she slept, muttering words that were half audible and partly incomprehensible.

One thing was for sure, was the one word she kept repeating. "_Father_.."

The girl thrashed around for a bit, clawing at the ground and continued to murmur some more. Kyoya's features softened as he let out a sigh. So she got those nightmares too, he mused to himself. But what if they experienced different things? In their different worlds?

"_No_…_Why..?_"

It was because it was annoying.. It was because he wanted her to stop muttering such things. That was the only reason why his arm extended and his finger poked at her cheek. One that was soft, soft like.. his eyes fell upon her mouth only because...

Only because she gasped, he deemed.

She jolted awake, hand darting out to grab his wrist in a quick moment, ones that he noted to be shaking slightly. The grip she had on his wrist was strong, tightening, and borderline hurting if he were a mere herbivore. But he wasn't.

Her eyes shot open, filled with horror before seeming to have realized her situation and calmed down visibly. An expression that was pained yet softened after thought.

Kyoya wasn't sure what to do, not like there was anything to do. Not like he _would_ do anything. So he simply watched her as her eyes closed in exhaustion, allowing herself deep breaths before opening them again.

The way Hibari Kyona was acting was completely herbivorous in his book. But.. he supposed this time it was understandable. He, too, had those nightmares- No. Rather, repeating nightmarish memories that haunted him every once in awhile.

The silence that passed between them felt too long. Steel blue staring into steel blue, expressions neutral, though thoughts probably on the same matter. He had proven to be right when she spoke.

"Kyoya." His eyes widened temporarily, for the fact that this was the first time he had heard her call him by his first name only. Rather than his full name. Though.. it mattered not.

"Hn."

"Why did they.. kill.. father?" Her strained voice was not one of sorrow, not one of fear. Though perhaps a bit of the first. The look in her eyes told him that it was one of anger. A bit of confusion, but mostly anger.

Kyoya closed his eyes before sitting up, glaring into the space in front of him. Mother was always visibly depressed whenever thinking of father, so he could never get himself to ask her. Because her kind and gentle smiles were hard work enough on top of everything else she did for two of them, Kyoya knew.

"I don't know either," he answered after a frustrated sigh.

At times like this, it seemed as if Hibari Kyona was his sibling instead of himself in another world. Maybe like a twin. He fixated upon that thought instead of the mystery he sought an answer from for years.

He heard the sounds of shuffling as she sat up too and he turned to look at her as she voiced her thoughts again. Whether to him, to herself (though basically the same), or no one in particular. "We have to find out why." But it didn't matter, for her eyes held the unshakable steel of determination and her voice backed up with firm resolve. One he found to be a mirror of his.

"So then.." She didn't even have to finish her sentence.

He grunted before gazing out into the space. For once, he replaced 'I' with 'we'. "We will bite them to death," the prefect's lips managed to curve into a smirk at the very idea. His hands tightened around his tonfas the way he assumed hers did. Even if he didn't see. Because well, he didn't have to.

Father's gift, a pair of tonfas.. Ones that was pestered about, asking to be trained with them just to be like father…

The reason why Kyoya, and probably she, got stronger was because…

He wanted what she wanted. For they are the same in most senses.

They wanted the same thing.

They wanted,

revenge.

* * *

**A/N:** I kind of wanted to explain why they had grown to be a strong person, and more of their past will be revealed. c:  
Also about the kiss.. I aimed to make it as more of a competition rather than a romantic action. And if they even slightly think about it, I would believe they would try to deny it even in their minds. But either way, it's probably more of uncontrollable instinct rather than one of love. Their relationship is still progressing.

HONESTLY unsure of what kind of events I want to write about. Hibari didn't really show up in the anime in the beginning.. ;_; or even if he did, not much. I JUST REALLY WANT TO GET TO THE KOKUYO ARC. I'm sorry if things seemed rush though I'm trying not to. :c

_Thanks for reading!_  
_Opinions, suggestions? Likes, dislikes? _


End file.
